paradon_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unending Road
I had just woken up. I was intoxicated after drinking a few small cups of vodka; and so was my girlfriend, Daphne. As drunk as we were, our impertinent behaviour wasn't going to stop us from going home - it was 3 in the morning and oddly enough, no soul was at the bar; perhaps everybody had left? I didn't bother paying attention to that as I was too drunken to even feel my usual self. Drunk, my vision was blurry and felt like everything around me was constantly revolving around. When I got a slightly better vision, I saw Daphne, still asleep and lying her head down on the bartender's table. I sighed and piggybacked her. My body was feeling too debilitated and fortunately enough for me, Daphne didn't weigh that much, haha. When I got her to my Porsche 911 Carerra, I let her down and buckled the seatbelt up for her. By the time I had finish buckling up for her, her seemingly lifeless body was suddenly awaken. She gestured a bit before she went into her deep state of sleep again. I looked at her with a ridiculous facial expression, thinking "What was that for?". I started the car's engine and began venturing our way home. Although I was intoxicated, I persevered on as I was determined to get home and have the best sleep ever. While I was driving and about to enter a long, narrow stretch of road, I noticed a silhouette which had the appearance of a human behind a tree. I was confused then. I was probably hallucinating or it could be the faculty effect of the vodka I had drank earlier, I thought to myself. I wanted to ask Daphne if she saw it but she was still asleep. Great. However, I just continued on driving and my home wasn't really that far. Suddenly, within a few miles on the road, the temperature had gotten colder. Trees on both sides were getting noticeably larger and intimidating, covering and fading the moonlight bit by bit. There were also no vehicles passing by and I was starting to get scared. The temperature had gotten pretty intensely cold so I closed my car's convertible. Daphne had already woken up. She wasn't as intoxicated compared to before and started to get overwhelmed by the sober sensation. She glanced at the car's window and screamed. I quickly pulled my car over and asked her what happened. She said she had seen a shadowy figure jumping from tree to tree. It must have been the same figure I had seen earlier! I told her not to worry and that it wouldn't do us any harm. I only told her because I wanted to comfort her but it didn't work out well; she kept screaming hysterically and I had to bear her high-pitched scream momentarily. When she finally calmed down, I told her to stop overreacting. This made her angry; she started to become bitchy. We both got into an argument, verbally and not-so-physically. Our conflict was then suddenly interrupted when the car's engine shut off by itself. Daphne suspected that I was playing a prank on her and thought I intentionally did it. The car headlights started fading, and eventually went into the darkness. Since Daphne was already in a tantrum, telling her would have no effect. I opened the driver's seat and went out. The atmosphere was misty, accompanied by the freezing temperature. I was shivering. Why'd my car gotta break down at this timing? Unlucky. Anyways, I proceeded to check what source could've potentially damage the car. As I opened my car's front automotive engine, it was in perfect condition. I was surprised actually; I went back into my car and it had a awkward silence. Daphne and I didn't shoot a single word. Then, miraculously, our car started its engine by its own. We were both astonished yet thankful. I rode off the long stretch of road but successfully managed to pull through despite the scary atmosphere we had to witness. I got home, hopped onto my bed, and had a wonderful night of sleep.